citydamnedfandomcom-20200215-history
Maddox Devereaux
Maddox Avery Devereaux (born 8 February 1992) is currently an unaltered agent of the Maka'i and father to Madeline Devereaux. He is currently engaged to Amelia Heartley. Early life Maddox didn't have the best childhood. Growing up an only child, his dad was an alcoholic and abusive man who took advantage of his mother and as a result, his mother was overprotective of her only son, never letting him out of her sight or become anything near social. As he grew older and things escalated in his home, Maddox grew more and more distant from friends and family, starting from the time his father, Julian, got into a big fight with a brother in law and moved the entire family to Philadelphia where his business was located. His only friend through grade school was a boy his age, Jeffrey Darling, and his family whom Maddox would sometimes disappear off to when his parents fought and hide out, only to suffer the punishments when he returned the next morning. Now keenly aware of the abuse happening around him, he was eighteen years old when everything fell apart. Overhearing his dad severely abusing his mother one night, Maddox snapped and jumped in to protect her. The result of his self defense was accidentally, though purposely murdering his own father. After that, the young man had no choice but to take off and run without even getting a chance to say goodbye to the Darlings, and he never communicated with anyone ever since. Still living with the guilt of what he'd done, Maddox found himself getting into drugs and the general bad crowd. When he almost wound up in the hospital from an overdose, he swore off any substance and focused on finishing college to be a Police Official. However, he never did completely shake off his addiction to Ambien, a sleeping medication he's now dependent on. By 21, he was working full time as an Associate, living alone, and getting by. It wasn't until he was 25 that he walked into a supermarket, caught the eye of a vivacious brunette as he stumbled over his words, and she asked him out. The woman was Shilah Laskey and they started up a steady relationship that lasted roughly two and a half years. He depended on her greatly, confiding in her and sharing his past. When the virus broke out, Maddox and Shilah deported together and stuck close. Things only started to fall apart once Maddox was appointed Leader of the Malavita, a choice that sent Elliot Heartley into an even deeper depression and eventually inspired him to leave the group and fake his own death. Shilah was jealous and agitated by the attention her boyfriend was forced to give to the rebel group and as a result she wound up cheating on him with a man Maddox despised, Ryuu Akiyama. As soon as he walked in on them, Maddox simply dropped everything and left, throwing Shilah out of his life and not even giving her a chance to explain. He did what he did best and seized all communication with her, essentially starting over and throwing himself into his work. Weeks ran by, and there came an evening where he ran into Amelia Heartley, a younger bright girl that he instantly developed an interest in. After a night of sparklers and goofing off, Maddox dropped her off at her apartment. Gradually, and over time in small doses he began to develop feelings for her. Just when he was trying to work things out for himself (I should mention he was doing this while screwing other women), a call came to his cell phone which alluded him to the fact that Amelia was gone. In short, the controversial group known as the Lascivo headed by the cynical Genevieve Denuar had kidnapped her in the hopes that Maddox, the then Leader of the Malavita would soon follow. Swept up in a rage, Maddox ran to the aid of Joseph Philips for assistance in returning Amelia. Personality Well known for his outspoken and sometimes rather obnoxious behavior, Maddox accepts that he’s an ass and has since moved on. He can be bluntly honest and will not hesitate to hash out the truth to anyone, whether they ask for it or not. His inability to hold his tongue has gotten him into his fair share of fights, though confrontation has always been a thrill to Maddox so he usually welcomes it quite warmly. He's always been physical, not one to speak much or think things through rationally. He has a temper, and as much as he hates it as the only similarity he shares with his father, he struggles to control himself at times and can often be extremely violent. Emotionally, he is still very frightened. Afraid to feel and therefore, comes off as an ass. He would actually rather have people hate him than love him. The exterior is just a scam, however, because once this man gets attached, and believe it or not, it's actually fairly easy, it's almost unlikely he'll ever be able to let go. He holds grudges bitterly, and doesn't allow himself to be used or manipulated in any way. Maddox has a softer side to him that he often hides, though it’s been known to shine through on rare occasions. Mostly he hides behind his humor and the typical tough guy mask; Maddox sees, or rather idolizes himself as a level-headed leader, however he’s often in denial. Denial of himself and who he is. In response, what angers him the most is when others hide secrets or pretend to be someone they’re not. Yep, he's a hypocrite. Maddox is also an intensely jealous person and can be selfish in the fact that he doesn't like to share. Maddox can get his feelings hurt a little too easily at times; however he can cover it well, even from himself. This is a man who knows how to conceal his feelings until he breaks, which believe me, isn't a pretty sight. He can be hard on the ones he loves, constantly testing them. He doesn't trust easily, and although he is acquaintances to many, he has very few friends. Relations *'FATHER-- '''Julian Lucas Devereaux deceased *'MOTHER'''-- Armani Helen Devereaux (Taylor) deceased *'COUSINS'-- Audrey Celestine Leveque, Lucas John Leveque *'FIANCEE'-- Amelia Rose Heartley *'DAUGHTER'-- Madeline Alexandra Devereaux *'"BROTHER IN LAW"-- 'Elliot Alexander Heartley *'ADOPTED SON'-- Nick Aiden Morrow *'BEST FRIEND'-- Callisto Kynsika Nikephoros